


Drunken Confessions

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk!Jensen, Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Jensen loves Misha, M/M, Misha loves Jensen, Prepping, gotta love Cockles, sober!Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Jensen likes to talk when he's drunk. And as far as Misha's concerned he likes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Misha grinned as he entered the bar. His eyes searched for only a second before locking onto the one person he really wanted to see. But as he got closer to the table his smile faltered. Jensen wasn't smiling. He didn't look happy. He just looked drunk. That's what had Misha on edge. 

"Jensen? Are you alright?" 

Jensen watched him come closer with half lidded eyes. He was pretty far gone already. 

When Misha got close enough Jensen grabbed him and pulled him close. Misha was fully between Jensen's legs as the other man kissed him hard, his tongue and mouth tasting like beer as he took control. Misha tried to talk but each time Jensen just pulled him back, a hand on the back of his head to keep him there. 

When he finally felt deprived of enough oxygen he pushed Jensen back, keeping his hands on the other man's chest to keep the distance. 

"Jensen what's going on?" He asked with concern. "The last time we talked you were laughing your ass off. What happened?" 

"Nothing," Jensen grunted as he pushed Misha's hands away and turned back to the table. "S'fine." 

"No it's not." He gripped Jensen's shoulder and turned him around. "You can't just kiss me like that and act like it's nothing Jay. Talk to me... What's going on?" 

Jensen looked at him and Misha saw he looked absolutely wrecked. "Can we go Mish?" 

Misha grabbed his arm to help him up. "Yeah of course. I'll take you home." 

"No!" Jensen growled as he pulled his arm away. He gripped Misha's shoulders tight and looked him square in the eye. "I mean us. Can WE go...?" 

"What, you just want to run off together?" Misha asked jokingly...though on his part it was all he really wanted to do. 

"Yes! That..." Jensen lost his balance and Misha had to stop him from falling. "That is what I mean! Let's go Mish... Let's just run and be together forever." 

Misha's head was spinning with all of this. "Ok Jensen, but AFTER you're sober. Come on, let's get you home." 

Misha got him as far as the car before Jensen understood what he said. "No...Mish...I don't want to go home."

"Then where?" 

"Anywhere... I just....I want to be with you." 

Misha got Jensen in the car and sighed. He wasn't sure exactly what happened but he figured it was another fight between Jensen and Daneel. It seemed to be happening a lot lately and taking him home right now would only make it worse.   
Rather than starting up a whole new issue between them he took Jensen to his place.   
The good thing was that the alcohol had finally knocked him out. The bad thing was that he was now a dead weight. 

Twenty minutes later he got him inside and dropped onto a guest bed. He reached to pull off his shoes and stopped to look at him. Jensen was flat on his back and his shirt had ridden up to show his stomach. 

Misha thought back to the bar and the kiss. Jensen had caught him off guard. It felt wonderful though. Jensen was warm and strong against him and despite the strong flavor of beer his taste alone was intoxicating. 

When his dick gave a small twitch at the memory he realized he was reaching out, his fingers lightly stroking Jensen's smooth stomach. He pulled his hand back quickly, kicking himself mentally for even thinking about it. It didn't matter how much he wanted him, Jensen was still married. 

After pulling off Jensen's shoes he tucked him under the blankets and went to his own room. The memory of that kiss still burned into his mind as he tried to sleep. 

He woke up a few hours later and made coffee. While Jensen slept he put aspirin and water in his room. He'd need it. 

Jensen came out of the bedroom a short time later, a hand on his head and his eyes barely open. "Thanks for the aspirin." 

"You're welcome," Misha said quietly as he handed him a cup of coffee. "I figured you'd need it after last night." 

Jensen groaned when he remembered everything he did and said. 

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Misha asked as he leaned against the counter next to him.

"I'm sorry Mish. I didn't mean to do that." 

"You didn't?" He was thankful his disappointment wasn't clear in his voice. 

"Well...I don't know," he mumbled. "Things are just getting so screwed up with us." 

"You mean you and Daneel?" 

Jensen nodded, "I mean, we love each other but, we just can't stop fighting." 

"What are you fighting about?" 

"Everything," he said sadly. "It's either the hours for the show, or how we spend our money...you..." He finished as he stared at Misha. 

"Me?" He made a surprised noise when Jensen suddenly moved towards him, both hands holding his face as he kissed him once more. 

Misha couldn't stop himself this time. Jensen was too warm and too solid against him for him to try and stop this now. 

When Jensen pulled away Misha saw his lips were full and pink. It made him want to taste that mouth over and over. 

"I can't hide it anymore Misha." He said as he took a step back. "I love Daneel...I really do. But I just can't stop thinking about you." 

Misha looked at him shyly. "And I can't stop thinking about you." 

Jensen smiled as he stepped closer, sliding a hand behind Misha's head and another around his waist. Misha moaned into the kiss, pulling Jensen as close as he could. 

They backed out of the room, hands gripping each others clothing as they made their way back to the guest room. When Misha's legs hit the end of the bed he fell back, pulling Jensen on top of him as he shoved a thigh between his legs. Jensen moaned at the friction, biting Misha's lip as he rutted against him. 

Clothes were shed quickly, their lips barely separating as they stripped each other. Misha grabbed the extra lube from the drawer and handed it over, moaning when Jensen immediately slid a slick finger inside him. 

He prepped Misha quickly, teasing his prostate until the man under him begged for more. When Misha was ready he pulled away, slicking himself before pushing in. Misha took every inch with a groan, wrapping his legs around Jensen's waist to take him deeper. 

Misha couldn't believe how good this felt. He'd wanted Jensen for so long. Wanted this moment more than anything. 

When Jensen slammed into his prostate he cried out, urging him to go harder and faster with each thrust. Jensen did just that, speeding up until Misha could no longer talk. 

When Jensen felt his release getting closer he gripped Misha's cock, stroking him with each thrust until he came with a scream. Jensen followed immediately, his body tensing as he came hard inside him. 

Jensen pulled out carefully, laying next to Misha as they both came down. They couldn't wipe the smiles from their faces as they curled up against each other. They touched softly, kissing whatever skin they could reach as they slowly fell asleep. 

Whatever issues they had going on they'd deal with later. Right now the only that mattered was they were finally together.


End file.
